Spirit Angels of Seasons
by Kewbine
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo, angels from Heaven. Their Holy Angel explains to them that they have to be on Earth for a year or even more, and now they have to act like normal humans in collage and guess who's with them in the dorms!Full summary inside
1. Fallen Angels

Kira The Hanyou: Hey guys! This is my new story. I'll think about it. Anyway, this story is about Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo being Angels from Heaven. Their Holy Angel (I'm not telling who yet.) explains to them that they have to be on Earth for a year or even more, because that day was their 21st birthday and this is the 21st century so he said that matched. Now they have to go to collage and do everything a normal human does. They all join up in dorms and guess who the two new guys at their dorm are.  
  
Well on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Inuyasha gang! Only their angel power things! And The collage teachers! And everything in the collage!

* * *

Kagome tapped her pencil on her desk in a annoying manner, waiting impatiently for her classmates to finish the test in History. Her three best friends, Sango, Rin, and Shippo (KTH: I'm making Rin and Shippo 21. Rin gets taller of course, but Shippo stays the same. He's so cute!) are finished too and they were also tapping their pencils, waiting.

Kagome got a peek at a few other students papers and they were far from done She estimated about other 30 minutes. Lucky for her and her friends just went to the bathroom to free their wings, so they have another 30 minutes.

Kagome sighed, missing her old life. She's been on Earth for about a week now, and it was SO boring. She wanted to go back to Heaven where she was free and could _actually_ enjoy life. And she could float on clouds and sleep the whole day without a care in the world.

The day that she and her friends fell on to Earth was actually on their 21st Birthday. You see, with every angel has a partner, or partners. Usually between 2 to 4. Their born at the same exact time. Which means it's destiny to stay together no matter what. Example: Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo were born at the same time, so they have the same classes and the same dorm rooms. but not all the angels that get stuck together like each other. So it must be a living hell from them. Lucky for Kagome her 'Destiny Partners' are her closest friends.

Kagome sighed again. She remembered the day like it was yesterday:

_Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo were all sitting happily on a fluffy cloud, talking. But all of a sudden the cloud disappeared, and they started fall at full speed. They tried to fly, but their wings disobeyed them and wouldn't flap.They all poofed into a house's living room and landed gracefully on the couch, sitting. Then their Holy Angel, Sesshomaru, (KTH: Can you believe it? Lol.) poofed out of no where and started to explaining to them what was going on._

_"Girls. Shippo, I know that today is your 21st birthday's and I'm very happy for you all. As you all know, here on Earth is the 21st century. So that match's. Now this happens to all angels. You will be living in this household for about year or maybe even longer." Sesshomaru said calmly._

_He continued. "This house is all payed for and it's all yours. All you have to worry about is collage, money, clothes, and food."_

_The girls and Shippo just stared at him._

_"Your--- your kidding, right? No Joke?" Rin stuttered out._

_Sesshomaru grinned, "No joke." He answered._

_"Your rooms are not yet furnished. Just walk in the middle of your rooms and just put the image of your room in your head, snap you fingers and thats how it will look like. If you want it different, repeat. Got it?"_

_The girls nodded dumbly at him._

_"Well I have to go. I'll visit you soon to see how your doing." And with that he poofed out of sight, leaving the stunned girls and Shippo behind_.

And now their stuck here. Kagome felt someone poking her and she turned to look at Sango.

"Enough daydreaming, silly. Class is over. Come on. My back is killing me" Sango said softly.

Kagome knew what she was talking about and she started to feel the pain in her back too. Kagome nodded and got up. They all walked to their dorm room and unlocked the door. They waited for Sango to close the door.

"Yes! Finally!" Kagome yelled out happily. She closed her eyes and wings poofed on her back. Being an angel isn't easy, you know. They have to free their wings every 30 minutes or their back would start to hurt badly. Her wings were white with light green mixed in. The outline of her wings were the same light green color. Sango freed her wings they looked the same, but her color was icy blue. Rin and Shippo freed their's too. Rin's color was a darker green and Shippo's was Orange.

Kagome yawned. "Guys, Lets take a quick catnap before our next class. We have two new boys that are going to be sleeping in the dorm with us. I left a note. The Dean, who which I like to call my grandmother said that it wasn't fair for Shippo, because he's the only boy here." She gave out another yawn.

Sango sighed and Rin gave out a small yawn too. Sango sighed. "K." Sango agreed also and went to bed, Rin followed her and Shippo went to his room.

Kagome walked over to the couch, and lied down. Her back/wings was facing the TV and in minutes she fell asleep.

...10 Minutes Later...

Inuyasha and Miroku walked down the hall.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Guess what!" Miroku said happily.

Inuyasha groaned, he hated guess games. "What?"

"We're living with **3** girls!!" Miroku made a goofy smile.

"Pervert.." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Thats my name! Don't wear it out!" Miroku said happily.

Inuyasha groaned, and wondered how the hell he became best friends with him. They finally had gotten to the their room. "Aha! Here's our dorm!" Inuyasha said happily. He put his luggage down and unlocked the door with the spare key the Dean had given him, he picked up his stuff and went in with Miroku following behind.

* * *

Kira The Hanyou: I hope that wasn't too short! If it is I'll add more in the next chapter! That was two whole pages of writing there! Anyway, I hope you like! Please review!

-Kira the Hanyou-


	2. Question and Answers

Kira The Hanyou: Yay! My second chapter and my first reveiw!

Essalence: No, you were being paranoid! Lol. Thanks for telling me. I would fix the chapter right now, but I'm kinda in a hurry. So I'll try to fix it later! Thanks again!

Anyway on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Inuyasha gang!

* * *

Inuyasha walked into a hallway, and saw a note hanging from a piece of string that was taped to the celing.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked outloud.

"What's what, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curously.

Inuyasha put his stuff down and tugged at the string, so it would come loose. He read the note outloud:

_Dear new dorm mate's,_

_Hi and welcome to our dorm. I'm probably alsleep right now, and the girls and Shippo are probably alsleep too. Sorry, and I hope you don't make too much noise coming in because Sango gets pissy fast, if someone wakes her in the middle of her sleep. And if you see one of us with wings on our backs, don't mind them and please, PLEASE don't pull on them, because it hurts badly. Anyway, your room is with Shippo on the left. On the door it will have a sign that says 'Boys' on it, so don't try to to mix it up and go in the girls room by mistake. My grandmother, gave me details on you guys and she said one of you is a prevert, and to answer your question, yes my grandmother is the Dean. So don't try anything. Have a good day, boys!_

_Your soon to be friend,_

_Kagome_

"Whoa. What bad luck to be dormed with a girl, who's grandmother is the dean!" Miroku said sadly. "And were they joking about the wings?"

"Shh! You don't want to wake them up. Lets go to our room." Inuyasha suggested, in half-whisper. "Hmm. dunno."

"No! Lets explore." Miroku said back in the same half whisper voice.

Miroku put his stuff down, while Inuyasha walked ahead He walked in the living room and widen his eyes. "Miroku? ...' He whispered.

"Yea?" Miroku answered.

"I don't think she was kidding. Look." Inuyasha pointed to a girl sleeping peacefully on the couch with white-light greenish wings on her back.

Miroku walked over to him and looked at what he was pointing to and he widen eyes too. "Is it.. is it real?" he asked and walking closer to her. Inuyasha walked faster to her and crouched down near her. He gentlely touch her wing. It was the softest and silkest thing he has ever felt! Kagome mumbled something under her breath that Inuyasha didn't catch. Her wings twitched and a feather fell from it.

Inuyasha picked it up and whispered, "Miroku come here and feel this!"

Miroku walked over, and couched next to him quietly and felt it. "Whoa, thats what I'd call soft."

Kagome twitched again and she turned around, her face was facing Inuyasha and Miroku. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She fully opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha and Miroku for a few seconds and then she started screaming to the top her lungs and flew high up in the air as she could. Inuyasha and Miroku fell back onto their ass, because her scream had scared the shit out of them.

Sango, Rin, and Shippo rushed out of their rooms. "What's wrong, Kagome?!" Sango yelled, still a little sleepy.

Kagome stoped screaming and took in a few deep relaxing breaths, "Nothing's wrong. Our new dorm mate's scared me." Kagome answered calmly.

"Oh ok." Sango said, half asleep now. "I'll going back to bed." Sango walked back in her room with Rin following her and they closed the door, of course. Shippo flew over to Kagome with a sleepy face. Kagome's feature softened and grabed a hold of him. She slowly flew down and sat on the couch. Shippo curled into a small warm ball of fluff on her lap and went back to sleep.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat cross legged on the floor. "Aww.. he's lucky." He said, pouting.

Kagome sighed and petted Shippo's head. "I'm guess your the preverted one?"

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" Miroku repeated proudly.

"Not so loud." Kagome told him softly. "Um... let's start over, shall we? Hi, I'm Kagome." She smiled and brought out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha shook her hand.

"And I'm Miroku." Miroku also shook her hand. Miroku then got up, pulling her up with him. Shippo fell off her lap and started crying. "Kagome, will you have the honor of bearing my children?"

Kagome growled. Inuyasha picked Shippo up and slowing backed away.

"NO! YOU PREVERT!" Kagome yelled out angerly. She slaped him so hard it knocked him to the ground, he landed exactly where Shippo was crying. Kagome took in a deep relaxing sigh and walked over to Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha. For getting Shippo for me." She thanked him again and picked up Shippo from his arms.

She walked back to the couch and sat down. She started humming a song to Shippo. He then finally stoped crying and fell back alsleep in her lap. "Sorry. Shippo can be a baby sometimes. Um.. anyway..." She laughed nerouvsly. "Want me to explain?"

Inuyasha sat back down at his spot and so did Miroku, while whining softly to himself saying that Kagome's slap was the hardest he had ever felt.

'Yea.." Inuyasha said dumbly.

Kagome sighed. "Me and my friends are angels. So I guess that explains the wings."

"Your all angels? How did you girls get in the same dorm room?" Miroku asked

"Well I was getting to that." Kagome said politely. "Um.. every angel has a parner or parners. Usually between 2 to 4. Their born at the same exact time. Which means it's destiny to stay together no matter what. Like Me, Sango, Shippo, and Rin." Kagome smiled.

"Whoa. So do you all have the same Mom's? I mean, you all look so different." Inuyasha asked, blinking.

"Uh.. wow I never had someone ask that question before. Um.. no we dont. We have different Mother's. Like I said we were just born at the same time." Kagome answered, amazed.

"Oh ok." Inuyasha said softly, letting the info sink in. "Why are angel's on Earth?"

"Well our Holy Angel sent us here. Since this is the 21st century and we're 21 so he thought that matched, but of course I think thats stupid." Kagome sighed. " He thought it was only right for us to be here. We have to spend a year or longer on Earth." She explained. "I guess he wants us to learn the meaning of hard work, and I guess to see how a human lives." Kagome said, thoughtfully.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"And about our wings. If you see us go to the bathroom room one too many times. No need to worry we need to go to the bathroom to free our wings. We need to free them every 30 minutes or we'll feel pain on our backs." Kagome explained.

"Oh ok." Inuyasha answered.

"You said something about a Holy Angel; are you and your friends a kind of angel or a normal one, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Ahh. Also a good question. Well me and my friends are what you call Spirit Angels of Seasons. (KTH: The title people! Lol) I'm the season of Spring. Sango is Winter. She's the one with the icy blue wings. Rin is Summer. She's the one with dark green wings, and Shippo," Kagome petted his head. " Is the season of Fall. When is our season, we control the weather." Kagome explained.

"Awesome!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome giggled. "Lower your voice, Miroku"

"Sorry. Um.. why did it hurt so much when you slap me? I never knew a girl could be so strong." Miroku asked

Kagome gave him a offened look.

Miroku blinked and Inuyasha gave him a hard hit in his side with his elbow. "Ow! Oh wait! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that, umm.. That you really don't like the type of girl who works out.. umm.. "

"Oh never mind, Miroku. I get the picture." Kagome answered, sighing. "Well it hurt so much because angels are really strong. I guess you could say take we have the strenght of a hanyou. We also have good hearing and sense of smell. And we're matched at speed. So I guess we have all the abilities of hanyou. Which can be handy at times." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha perked up at hearing that.

"If I had used my full strength, you would of made a hole in the wall." Kagome continued, smirking.

Miroku winched.

* * *

Kira The Hanyou: So that's it! Lol. Hope thats long enough. Hey, I'm sorry if there's some mistakes! I didn't get to spell check and I'm sorry it was mostly questions. I thought you guys needed to know a little bit more about the angels in my "world". Lol. See ya soon!

-Kira the Hanyou-


End file.
